dream_league_soccerfandomcom-20200215-history
Commentary
Quotes The commentator may say the same things twice, but almost never back to back. Down below is a list of things he will say. Goal Quotes: * "Ooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" * "It was a Magnifiqual goal!' * "amazing wonderfulll atonish goal from the striker" *" superb goal" * "Well it came at an awkward height, but he ged to connect well, and time the volley to perfection" * "Now that re EQUALISING GOAL QUOTES: * "He's put them back into it!" * There's a look of confidence about the team now as they draw level" * "Great work from the team to get back into the match" * "its like leo messsssssssi" *"it was massive come back by team Hattrick Quotes: * "That's his hattrick, he's been unstoppable today!" * "Well this player's on form. Three of the best for him" *a "That's his third the match ball is his!" * "It's his hattrick, and he claims the match ball!" * "and an example to young players everywhere, as he grabs a hat-trick" * "now can he get a fourth?" * "The manager will be extremely pleased with his performance." Noupu skill # nice shoot *"Nice one there" *"Ooh that was nice" Offside/Onside Quotes IF THE PLAYER IS WELL OFFSIDE: * "He miss-timed his run, he's well offside" * "And he's well offside" * "Definite offside there, no question" IF THE PLAYER IS JUST OFFSIDE: * "Good work by the defence, just offside" * "Player's not happy with that decision, but he did seem to stray slightly offside." IF THE PLAYER IS ONSIDE: * "Defenders are looking to the assistant, but the flag stays down!" * "And he stayed onside!" * "Oh, that was close!" * "He's onside here!" * "Oh, he's onside here!" * "The assistant kept his flag down, he's onside!" Shooting Quotes dobry strzal: * "Well he's a long way out" * "Long ranger" * "Has a crack from distance!" * "He has a go!" * "Tries his luck!" * "That's an optimistic effort" CLOSE SHOT: * "Pulls the trigger!" * "strzela! * "Has a dig." * "It's (Player's name)!" * "Good effort" VOLLEhttps://mega.nz/#!3NxDQDiJ!qbQIgZP_PI94gcjknuN4CI71dUUyyihFbep07tzMJ_cY: * "Piekny Wolej!" * "On the v" Glowka: * "Tries the header!" * "Off his head" *"its ( player name ) style Goalie Save Quotes *"(Goalie's name) collects". *"(Goalie's name) saves." *"Great save by (keeper's name)" *"Oh and it's saved by the goalkeeper." *"Another great save by (keeper's name)" *"Great save, I think it was going in!" *"Aww, fantastic reflex save by the goalie!" *"Easy for the goalkeeper there!" *"Confident catch by the goalie" *"(Goalie's name), unbelievable save!" *"(Goalie's name), with the save!" *"He must have seen it very late wonderful save!" *"And he has forced the goalkeeper into an excellent save!" *"Keeper got a good hands behind that" *"That's confident goalkeeping there" Missed Goal Quotes NEAR MISS: * "Ooh that was close!" * "I'm not sure the keeper had that one" * "You know I thought that was going in and I think half the crowd did as well!" * "Ooh that was so close unlucky!" * "You'd expect a player of his talent, to at least hit the target" * "Ooh that's just off target!" * "Close, but not close enough" * "Did well to engineer his shot, unlucky not to score" * "He almost started celebrating so unlucky" * "Just needed a bit more composure to get that shot on target" * "Keeper, really glad to see that one go over. I'm not sure he would've got to that!" * "Few inches lower and it would have been in" BIG MISS: * "Should have done better with that one" * "Not the best effort there" * "That's well wide" * "That's well over" * "He got under that a bit too much I think" * "That's high, and won't trouble the keeper." * "Oh he's put it into row Z" * "He won't want us to show him a replay of that one" * "He should have been on target!" Goal Kick Quotes * "Easy decision then, it's a goal kick." * "That will be a goal kick" * "And just a goal kick." * "Referee points for a goal kick" Corner Kick Quotes: * "Manager signals his centre-backs, to get forward for the corner" * "Well there's some pushing going on inside the box" * "Let's see what comes of this then" * "Into the danger zone" * "Into the danger area" * "Whipped in with pace!" Tackling Quotes *"Good challenge!" *"Great challenge" *"Superb challenge" *"Great tackle? *"Cleanly" *"He takes the ball cleanly!" *"Strong challenge there!" (only if it is barely legal) *"Good stuff he reads the game so well" *"Ooh he steps up to steal the ball!" *"Defender regains possession, and now they'll try and break" *"(Player's name) with the tackle" *"And he's given possession away, in a dangerous place!" *"That's a dangerous area to lose the ball" Foul Quotes NORMAL FOUL (WITHOUT A BOOKING): * "That's a reckless challenge" * "That's a pointless challenge" * "That's a bit cynical really. It's going to be a free kick" * "Referee calls play back, for the earlier foul" * "Referee tried to play the advantage there" * "That's a rash challenge there" * "Oh he lost his head there a bit, bad challenge" * "Free kick then" * "That's a foul!" YELLOW CARD: čo si kokoot? * "That will be a booking, yellow card!" * "That'll be a booking, yellow card!" * "It's a yellow card, no arguments there from the player!" * "That's a yellow card, he'll need to be careful now!" * "Oh, it's a yellow card, he'll have to be careful now!" * "Let see red or yellow" * "Oh, it's the first card of the day and it's yellow!" * "First card of the match, first of many I expect" RED CARD: * "Oh, it's a straight red, he's off!" * "Oh, it's a straight red!" * "The ref sent him off, it's a red card!" * "The ref sent him off, red card!" * "It's a red card an early bath for him" * "Silly challenge, he fully deserves to be sent off" * "Well, he's gonna be off, it's a straight red!" SECOND YELLOW: * "It's a second yellow, he's off!" * "And the referee has no choice, that's another yellow card and he's sent off!" * "Oh, it's a second yellow, he's off!" PENALTY: * "The referee points to the spot, it's a penalty!" * "It's a penalty!" Advantage Quotes * "Advantage played by the referee" * "Referee keeps the game flowing" * "There was a foul, but the referee has allowed play to continue" Weather Quotes * "Rather cold out here tonight, let's hope the pitch doesn't affect the game too drastically." *"Conditions could well be the enemy of skill." *"Sun's out, let's hope the game is as good as the weather" *"Could be quite slippery out there" *"Not the best conditions to be honest" *"Snow is still coming down here" Other Quotes tat was some good stufff *"No cards yet from the referee today" *"Good, clean game so far" *"Referee very much in control of this game and he hasn't had to show a card" *"Well ahead now, and this should be a win for them" *"Well you have to say there's not much chance of a comeback here now" *"Close lead, can they hold on till full time" *"Fourth official signals (Number between 1-6) minutes of stoppage time" *"Nice pass" *"They can score 10 (more than 5 goals in half time)" *"Few Ole's from the crowd there" *"Looks like the goalkeeper fancies himself as an outfield player!" *"Manager will be pleased with passing like this" *"Great patience here" *"Always sad to see a player injured, let's hope he recovers soon" *"It's just one after the other, for this team the manager will be ecstatic" *"Well you have to say there's not much chance of a comeback here now, and it seems all over" *"Good possesion" Category:Booking Quotes